This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus to facilitate obtaining grout specimens at a work site for transport to a remote site for testing.
Building codes typically require that masonry grout samples be taken at a work site for testing. See, for example, Uniform Building Code Standard 21-18 which describes a method for sampling and testing grout.
The procedure typically involves stacking masonry units, e.g., bricks or blocks, to form a square prism space, normally 3 inches or larger on each side and twice as high as its width. A wooden block is placed at the bottom of the space and grout is then deposited in the space. To prevent the grout from bonding to the masonry units, the masonry surfaces adjacent to the space are typically first lined with a permeable material, such as a paper towel.